


independently ambitious

by larasorna



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x06, F/M, NEW SANSA'S MAN EVERYBODY, WHY YOU BOOING ME IM RIGHT, north and south can eat the rest of the kingdom for breakfast
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: Два свободолюбивых дома должны держаться вместе, должны быть ближе.





	independently ambitious

Было определенное наслаждение видеть руины места, которое сломило ее. Чем ближе они были к столице, тем отчетливее чувствовался смерд гари — от ветхих зданий, от сожженных тел, которые все еще одиноко прятались в узких улочках и жарились под солнцем. Крик и смех жителей все еще стоял в ушах Сансы, она помнила гул, что стоял во время казни ее лорда отца. Она все еще помнила грязные руки простолюдин, что пытались над ней надругаться. Но вся та злость, которую она вынашивала внутри, в момент пришвартовывания, очевидно пошла ко дну с якорем. Она продвигалась мимо толпы купцов, что не жаловались на разруху. Санса посмотрела в ясное небо, не желая проливать слезы. Она должна быть сильной, как ее леди мать, как ее сестра. Старк отвернулась от руин здания, что в ее девичьей памяти было детским приютом. Все было сожжено до тла.

Ожидая Джона и Тириона в компании других лордов, Санса размышляла в каком состоянии были сады, в которых она так любила прятаться. Она хотела бы проверить. Но не за тем чтобы спрятаться, нет. Сейчас она просто не может себе позволить прятаться. Кузен Роберт поглядывал в ее сторону, коего она радостно игнорировала, делая вид, что не замечает. Она скучала по той девочке, которой была. Та девочка улыбнулась бы, на щеках ее вышел бы румянец. Но ту девочку было легко убить. Санса знала, поэтому стойко ожидала заключенных — без улыбки, без каких-либо обещаний и надежд.

Бран король — то, о чем бы Санса не посмела бы мечтать. Хотя, она попыталась бы реализовать свою задумку с независимостью даже если все бы пошло по ее первоначальному плану, и Джон стал бы королем. И с чего им вообще слушать Безупречных? Джона отправляли теперь в ее владения, возможно, она сможет что-то решить. Она безусловно может.

Санса отстала от Арьи с Браном, и махнув рукой, последовала по дорожке, что вела в сад. Бриенна была в нескольких метрах позади, сохраняя тишину и не нарушая покой этого места. Глупо было полагать, что все останется нетронутым. Драконий огонь был достаточно уничтожительным чтобы некогда извечно зеленые деревья превратились в угли. Санса коснулась ногой сожженной древесины, не утруждаясь наклонится. Возможно произойдет чудо и нетронутые корни в земельной почве дадут жизнь следующим поколениям фруктовых деревьев.

Боковым зрением, Санса видела, как Бриенна точно, как и она кругом осматривалась, пытаясь вспомнить это место, каким оно было, и ужаснутся от того, каким оно стало. В воздухе стоял интенсивный запах бродящих яблок и лимонов.

— Независимость значит? — Окликнул незнакомый голос.

Перед ней стоял мужчина, который присутствовал на собрании. Его одежды точь-в-точь повторяли наряды принца Оберина, которого ей довелось встретить за свое несчастливое пребывание в Королевской Гавани. Принц всегда выглядел таинственно в ее глазах, он был глотком свежего воздуха, когда прибыл на свадьбу Джоффри. Возможно любой, кто не носил фамилию Ланнистер, мог с успехом привлечь ее внимание. Но этого мужчину она вовсе не знала, но он носил титул принца и у него были черные глаза. Он был Мартеллом и ее ожидание опасности притупилось. «Все здесь твои враги, и все друзья», — напомнила себе Санса. «Нужно смотреть под ноги, даже лютоволка не спасти от укуса змеи».

— Мой лорд, — Санса наклонила голову. Не слишком низко.

— Принц, моя леди, — исправил мужчина, рассматривая ее.

— Королева, мой принц, — исправила Санса, посмотрев на него свысока, но не придавая своему взгляду и голосу суровости.

Принц улыбнулся и наклонил голову, дивуясь ее колкости. Он никогда не видел волосы такого цвета как у нее. Неужели это правда, то, что говорят — они поцелованные огнем? Ему хотелось узнать ответ. Чем северней от Дорна, тем становилось прохладней в воздухе и в женском нраве. Возможно, ему это понравится.

Санса кинула взгляд на Бриенну, которая теперь следила за ней и принцем Мартеллом. Рука ее была на мече. Санса знала, что ей нечего бояться, она была в надежных руках. Девушка пошла вперед, и принц последовал за ней.

— Мне казалось Дорн имеет куда более долгую репутацию борцов за независимость, — Санса отвела взгляд, стараясь не позволять мужчине отвлечь ее своей улыбкой и огоньками веселья в глазах. Ей это не нужно.

— Да, — кивнул принц, — но у дома Мартеллов нет союзника и родственника в Королевской Гавани. — Намекнул он на новоизбранного короля.

Санса попыталась не закатить глаза и продолжила идти вперед, ступая не широко, медленно, дабы принц поспел за ней.

— Я искренне надеюсь на то, что мой поиск будет плодотворным и дом Мартеллов станет главным союзником дома Старков. — Мужчина склонил голову. — Два свободолюбивых дома должны держаться вместе, должны быть ближе, — перешел на шепот принц. — Конечно же, в интересах Севера и Дорна, — быстро добавил он, пытаясь сдержать улыбку.

Санса позволила себе усмехнуться. Принц был новым лицом в игре престолов, но за кого он ее принимал, за ветряную девочку со сказками на уме, что растает от подобного завуалированного предложения женитьбы? Возможно в прошлом, но не сейчас. Но в его защиту, стоило сказать, что это, пожалуй, было натурой дорнийских мужчин — флирт и соблазнение, она не должна быть к нему столь строга. Она остановилась у небольшого обрыва над морем и посмотрела на принца. Он был красив с этой традиционной дорнийской внешностью, совсем не такой как остальные в Вестеросе, не такой как северяне с белесой кожей. «Не как Джон», — сказала себе Санса. И он был в хорошем расположении духа, несмотря на все ужасы, творящиеся вокруг. Но это, очевидно, была тоже одна из дорнийских особенностей. Сансе порой не хватало смеха, или хотя бы улыбок.

— Спасибо за компанию, мой принц, — улыбка на ее лице исчезла, словно ее там никогда и не было, отчего в глазах принца показалась грусть.

— К вашим услугам, — мужчина склонил голову.

В этот момент к ним подоспела Бриенна, что сообщила об освобождении ее брата. Ее тело напряглось, а затем Санса почувствовала прилив радости, но дабы сохранить лицо, она кивнула и попыталась скрыть широкую улыбку и счастливые глаза. Она поспешила вслед за Бриенной.

Санса оступилась о камешек, что нарушило состояние ее мыслей. Она резко повернулась, вспоминая о принце Дорна позади. Закатив глаза и отругав себя несколько раз, она крикнула:

— Я никогда не была в Дорне.

— А я на Севере, Ваше Величество, — ответил принц. К нему вернулась его лукавая улыбка и огонек в глазах.

Санса и так сказала лишнего. Ей следует думать о Севере. Но ей также следует помнить о важности союзников. Она позволила себе улыбнуться, а затем развернулась последовала за Бриенной, оставляя принца позади наблюдать за кораблями с вырезанными лютоволками на корме. Мужчина улыбнулся и направился в противоположную сторону.

Дорожки удивительных садов столицы не имели начала и конца словно кольцо.


End file.
